Final Fantasy 7: Bullet for my Valentine
by Grey Rayne
Summary: Vincent has lost someone else. He writes about it in his diary. Quite angsty.


Final Fantasy 7: Bullet for my Valentine

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the clothes I am wearing (sob)

Final Fantasy 7 is a trademark of Square Enix. All place names, characters and items therein belong to them.

This is a short I am writing in Vincent's perspective. It is in diary format.

February 5th

This diary was a gift from her. Otherwise I would not be bothering with it.

Today was not easy for me.

The funeral...

I didn't cry, but God how I wanted to.

You had brought me out of myself, brought out the humanity I thought I had lost forever.

It's only been a year, Shelke...

So small... so young in appearance, but so deep in thought.

You were like me. You had the same attitude to life.

But together we grew... We became something more.

It never mattered to me how small you were, I always enjoyed you; every inch...

Every smile...

I've had enough for today...

February 7th

Still the same.

Tifa, bless her, came by today.

Even though my face must have looked blank to her, as always, she managed to see something in my eyes that gave it all away.

The pain...

She took me out to a restaurant.

She said "You can't lock yourself away."

Why?

Locking myself away is what I'm good at, isn't it?

Every waking moment is hard. I can't stop thinking about you.

You, who opened me up and pulled out my heart. I gave it to you freely.

My Shelke...

My lost one...

February 9th

Surprise, surprise...

Cid came around today.

Does nothing dull his spirits?

He was smoking his cigarettes again, stinking the place out.

The amiable bastard.

He has his Shera still.

Why must he trouble me?

"Vincent, ya need to get out of here. Come join me on the Shera."

Come join you on Shera?

Sorry, Cid... she's your woman, not mine...

February 10th

The granddaddy of them all was here today, Shelke...

He's got so many people who care for him, you know?

Cloud.

How can he look so glum all the time?

Do you think he should be happy, Shelke?

And they all care for me... don't they...?

That's why they come.

Red is here, Shelke...

You were fond of Red, weren't you...?

February 12th

Nobody came yesterday...

Nobody came today...

I feel angry...

Why do I have to feel?

Why did you make me feel, Shelke?

Why couldn't you leave me alone?

February 13th

I tried to take my own life today.

It didn't go as expected, evidently.

Haha...

Cloud enjoyed it though.

He was there all of a sudden.

Have they been watching me, without my knowing?

He wrestled with me for the gun.

The fool...

So I shot him.

Nothing major, he'll survive it.

An accident; no big deal, right?

"Oh, Cloud! Are you alright!?"

I'm such a good actor. Heheheh.

Lucky it wasn't Death Penalty...

Cloud would look strange without his whole arm.

I'd probably laugh at him.

I'm laughing now, come to mention it...

I have to go...

February 13th... again.

Shelke is dead.

I killed her through my carelessness.

She's not here beside me, as I lie in bed...

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day...

My day?

I think not...

I read Hojo's journals.

I could almost reach into his mind...

And squish it.

...Fun.

Good night.

February 14th

Lucrecia...

Shelke...

How many have to die before you're satisfied?

Rufus Shinra was here.

Expressing his 'condolences'

I laughed at him.

He did not look pleased, so I laughed more.

He looked strange to me.

He looked diseased.

No...

He looked LIKE a disease.

That's IT!

Is it only him?

I'll let you know...

February 17th.

Diary again, eh?

The pain is gone, hooray.

Who was I mourning, again?

Oh, yes... Shelke...

Could be Lucrecia, too.

Dunno.

Haha.

Tifa, curse her, came around today.

She looked strange when she left.

She looked scared.

Wonder what for?

There's no monsters here.

There's only me, he he.

February 18th

Am I alright?

Am I alright? Am I alright?

Am I alright?

That's all the texts they keep sending me on this phone of mine.

And I reply: "Yuppers! I R Gr8! KTHXBAI! Xoxox"

February 20th

Today is the day I leave you all.

Don't look for me, or you'll die.

Much love,

Vincent.

P.S. I'm going to kill you all.

Writing this messed up my head a little bit.

If I follow on from this with a full story, the style will be completely different.


End file.
